Fusionfall: The story of the three Eds
by starmangreen50
Summary: When the war against Fuse was being fought, Three kids lived in a certain cul-de-sac. Here, they go on an adventure that changes the very output of the war... Rated T for Caracter Death.
1. Chapter 1: Run Away

Most of this story is from the Fusion Fall game on Cartoon Network, but this is the Ed's and their story.

Prologue: Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Lord Fuse has traveled the galaxy, devastating several planets in its path. Now it has set its sights on Earth. This is the story of three friends whose names are combined, and their part in this war.

Characters:

Ed: One of the Ed's that goes missing.

Edd: The smartest of the three Ed's, he built the cardboard castle.

Eddy: The self-proclaimed leader of the Ed's and now the cul-de-sac.

Rolf: Leader of the Urban Rangers.

Kevin: Eddy's bully who ran away from Eddy's castle, because he hated the thought of him in charge.

Jonny and Plank: Urban Rangers who handle rescue missions. They were sent to search the suburbs for Kevin, but failed.

Jimmy and Sarah: Lookouts, they were offered to leave with Kevin and escape Eddy, but they refused.

Fuse: The bad guy, he wants to destroy the cartoon network universe.

Dexter: The smart leader of this war, he also owns Dex-Labs.

Mandark: Dexter's business rival, he has a plan to defeat fuse and glorify his company, Mandark Industries.

Samurai Jack: A bodyguard for Dexter.

Demongo: Jack's enemy who knows what happened to Kevin…

Chapter one: Run Away.

Ever since the war started, Eddy didn't care, he didn't care what was happening to everyone in this war, he thought of it more as a scam to become super rich off of Fuse. When the war started, Edd his best friend built a giant cardboard castle to protect the area. For some reason the castle is able to keep the monsters away from them. Then the defense only got stronger when Rolf's Urban Rangers started to guard the castle. After everything was set up, all the kids that once shunned him are now worshipping him, except for one, Kevin, Eddy's arch enemy and bully since preschool. After realizing that the Ed's ruled the cul-de-sac he left, and was never heard from again. This was one of many topics Eddy was thinking about. After mulling it over he decided to do his daily kingly duties. First he checked with Rolf and the Urban Rangers, because there they are the first line of defense for the cardboard castle. When he got to the Urban Ranger Head Quarters, Rolf spoke first some important news.

"Loud mouth Ed Boy! Jonny wood boy returned from his search and didn't find any sign of Kevin," Said Rolf.

"Then He either went into the large forest, or as we call it the Wilds, Downtown, or for all we know the Darklands," said Eddy.

"What do we do Ed-boy? We have lost all leads on Kevin," Said Rolf.

"As your supreme leader, I say we should stay on defensive duty until further notice! Now I, your master will go and check on the lookout soldiers! I have spok-!"

All of a sudden, Edd's security system blasted out the emergency siren.

"What the! The emergency signal! Sorry Rolf but I have to get going, said Eddy.

Eddy rushed to the lookout post and saw Jimmy and Sarah shouting at someone outside the castle. Eddy climbed the tall tower and spoke with them.

"What's happening?" Said Eddy, as he panicked on top of Sarah's watch tower.

"Ed told us that he was going to investigate the alien invasion, so he left the cul-de-sac," Said Jimmy.

All we know is that he was heading towards the Wilds, Said Sarah.

This is gone from bad to worse! First Kevin, Now Ed! Get me Double-D, Said Eddy.

Right away Eddy," Said Sarah as she ran towards Edd's house.


	2. Chapter 2: Dexter's help line

Chapter 2: Dexter's Helpline.

After being summoned Edd ran towards Eddy's house, contained with him an idea for finding Ed, and maybe Kevin.

"So sock head? How do we save Ed?" Said Eddy.

"Eddy, I believe that we may have to speak with Dexter. He and his dexbots and search the whole wilds compared to the Urban Rangers," Said Edd.

Well Edd, that plan may actually work, if we could contact him stupid! , Said an annoyed Eddy.

A war is no excuse for yelling Eddy, Replied Edd.

Dexter has a help line. We need to leave a post on the messageboard between 4:00 and 5:00, when he's online.

Why then? Said Eddy.

We want help faster, so we need Dexter to reply faster.

So, Eddy is it a plan?

If it means finding Ed, then yes," Said Eddy.

In a short while Edd managed to log on and then tons of messages appeared!

_Billy2001: There are clowns in my hat!_

_Dexlabs: No Billy, you're being stupid again._

_SamuraiJk: The Darklands terrain is starting to undergo several attacks._

_Dexlabs: Counter the attacks!_

_Demongogo123: I have recently obtained a soul of an unknown warrior._

_Dexlabs: That is none of my concern._

_Number4man: A smelly tall man entered our territory!_

_Dexlabs: Let him stay. He is probably lost._

Edd, that smelly tall guy, is that Ed? Maybe Eddy, I'll send a message.

_The Professor: Excuse me, but does that smelly tall guy have a green jacket and a buzz cut?_

_Number4man: Yeah!_

_The Professor: That's our friend, Ed!_

_Dexlabs: What! Professor! I'm coming over to peach creek commons in one week, don't worry!-Dexter._

"Edd, I did it! Dexter is coming over! Said a proud Eddy.

Amazing! Eddy we need to prepare the castle! Coming? Questioned Edd.

You bet Double Dee!"


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Dexter!

Chapter Three: Welcome Dexter!

One week had passed and the castle was in top condition! After a while everyone came out to welcome Dexter, but after a while, the monsters that live on the outer wall of the castle attacked the castle at full force!

"Edd! What's happening?" Said Eddy.

"Eddy, I think that because Dexter is coming, the monsters are trying to stop him at all costs!" Replied a worried Edd.

"Double Dee, look the monsters are destroyed the instant they hit it!" Noticed Eddy.

"Anyway we better get the Urban Rangers!" Said Edd.

"I'm one step ahead of you sock head! Rolf!

Urban Rangers Attack!" Said Rolf.

While the monsters and the Rangers attacked, Dexter appeared with his troops and wiped out the fusions. Now in the safety of Eddy's house they discuss saving Ed.

"I am so sorry for making you suffer through that, my being here sparked that ambush," Said Dexter.

No need to apologize Dexter so what do we do save Ed? Asked Double Dee.

Well Ed actually ran even farther into the Darklands after seeing a bar of soap. Said Dexter.

I understand, but what can we do to save him? Said Edd.

. Well Edd, Ed is on Mandark's flying ship, but we lost contact with them, and Ed said he'll listen to only you guys. So we need you to accompany us on the trip. Said Dexter.

What! They both yelled, but we have no Superpowers at all!

Yes, but my soldiers will guard you, so will you come? Asked Dexter.

Edd, what do you think? Said Eddy.

If it means finding Ed, then yes Eddy. Answered Edd.

Then I'm in too! Said Eddy.

Great! We leave in three days!


	4. Chapter 4: Storm at Sky

Chapter 4: Storm at Sky.

Days passed after they left the cul-de-sac, which was left in charge of Rolf and the Urban Rangers. Edd and Eddy are resting in a Dexlabs ship during a thunderstorm, also for defensive reasons, Eddy was given a stun cannon. The lightning from the storm was spine tingling.

"Wow Double Dee. That storm is getting louder and louder.

I agree Eddy. We must be getting closer to the storms epicenter. Dexter better keep his ship saf-."

All of a sudden, giant tremors shook the ship and then a siren blew, combined with a message with the dexbot captain.

"Attention humans. The ship has been stuck by lightning and we are on a crash course with Monkey Mountain. Please evacuate immediately. Thank you and if you survive, be sure to buy Dexlabs products.

Did that robot say that were crashing?" Asked Eddy.

"Yes! Hold on!" Said Edd.

Soon the ship started to tear apart. Small chips of metal flew off the ship, revealing stormy skies. Wind blew into Edd and Eddy's room, nearly knocking them over. Where a lightning strike hit an explosion and fire took over, beating the rainwater. Right then, Dexter came by the nearly torn off door to Edd and Eddy's room and sent a message.

"Edd! Eddy! Yeah Dexter! Said Eddy. I'm coming to get-"

The metal holding Edd and Eddy's room collapse and their room fall apart, separating the Scientist and the Eds. Just before they fell off the burning platform, Eddy grabs the Stun Cannon, knowing it will be needed.

If they survive…

Several days passed, Edd has woken in the camp of one, or two friends.

"What happened? I remember a ship crash and then, I'm in some kind of base camp," Questioned Edd.

Edd took a quick observation of the camp. For a camp, it resembled a home, there was a gas stove, a battery powered T.V, small cabinets, and a tent that had a small second floor.

Amazing, simply amazing. Only an ace camper could build such a wild utopia! Oh, a note, but the name appears to be smudged, Said Edd.

"_Edd and Eddy, feel free to drink from this water bucket while we're gone. Try not to leave the camp. I should be back soon._

Curious, this stranger knows me! It could be Kevin! Thought Edd.

No, you're freezing cold! Said a familiar face.

"Wait, those clothes, that bald head that plank of wood! Jonny 2x4!" Said a shocked Edd.

"No, Jonny and Plank!" Replied the duo.

"Well, thank you, but where is Eddy?" Asked Edd.

"He's in the 2nd floor of my tent. Said Jonny."

Edd climbed to the second floor of Jonny and Plank's tent. Eddy was lying there, covered in bandages, his clothing ripped, and burns all over him. Soon Eddy slowly woke up.

"Edd, where are we? Said Eddy.

We're in Jonny's camp, he saved us.

Me and Plank! Not me! Me and Plank!" Yelled Jonny (and Plank).

"How did Jonny get here?" Continued Eddy.

"I'll tell you, Rolf promoted me and Plank to wilds duty. Then I found a billion clues on Kevin!" Said Jonny.

"What! What Clues! Kevin got eaten by fusion mutated monster bears!" Yelled Eddy!

"Maybe now but not before. I found Small Camps with pieces with his shirt, a bike chain, and even a torn up diary!" Said Jonny.

Jonny can you read us some of the pages? Asked Edd.

Sure!

"_June 17._

_I've celebrated the fiftieth day of my freedom from Eddy. I'll never go back. I just feel bad that Jimmy and Sarah never came with me. They needed to learn the real way of life, not some stupid king! They know that I would have defended them! Stupid Eddy, Stupid Dorks!_

"How dare that Kevin try to take my lookouts? Eaten by bears or not, he's dead!" Said Eddy.

"A fight is no reason for death threats." Said Edd.

"Jonny, we have to get on to the main reason. Ed has run much farther away from Mt. Blackhead. Can you take us to Monkey Foothills?" Asked Edd.

"You guys are lucky because we can take the Melon Car !" Said Jonny.

"What's the melon car?" Said Eddy.

The car of our alter egos, Capitan Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood! Said Capitan Melonhead.

"I thought you changed it to The Gourd and Timber the Darkshard?" Asked Edd.

"It never worked, but here is the Melon car!"

The duo changed into their alter egos and got out the melon car. It was a red convertible with a watermelon on the front. "Let's Go!"


	5. Chapter 5: Demon's Fire

Chapter Five: Demon's Fire

The team of Edd, Eddy, Capitan Melonhead, and Splinter the Wonderwood traveled towards the bottom of Monkey Mountain, and the Kumari Serpents.

"Edd, "Asked Edd." What will we see in Forsaken Valley?

"Well Eddy, the area is mostly infected jungle, but there is a large airship, owned by Mandark Industries.

Mandark, who's that?" Said Jonny.

"He is an inventor and Dexter's Rival." Said Edd.

They continued talking about the Darklands, until lightning appeared, then rain, but water didn't fall, skulls fell.

Edd spoke first. Gross, disgusting, infected, and diseased!

Shut up Double Dee! Said Eddy.

"Don't Worry, Capitan Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood are here!" Said Jonny.

Jonny put the car on auto pilot and used a spin jump move to leap into the clouds, but then he screamed and a strange man appeared!

"Hello, dear friends! I'm going to steal your soul!"

The creature had black skin altogether, with a cape and a jacket made from skulls, but his head was on fire, and had a mustache!

Where's Jonny and why are these all skulls raining! Said Edd.

The monster ignored Edd, and charged straight at him, but Eddy used the stun cannon shot the creature straight in the mustache! Then the creature shot two beams, one gave them a piece of paper, the other warped them far away.

In seconds they woke up on a dark beach.

"Edd where are we? Asked Edd.

We're on the beach of, Forsaken Valley.

Yes! Also what does that note say?

Eddy, it says, His soul shall return."

They thought about it, and gave up eventually, so they began their travel towards Mandark's airship.


	6. Chapter 6: Way of the Samurai

Chapter 6: Way of the Samurai

Edd and Eddy traveled through the ravaged Darklands, slowly reaching Mandark's flying ship.

"Edd, we've been traveling the stupid Darklands for twelve days now! It's all jungle and infection!" Said Eddy.

"Tiredness and Dehydration is no excuse for yelling Eddy." Said Edd.

After several more hours of traveling they decided to rest. Then the rest ended after a ninja star almost hid Edd.

"Good Gracious, Oh my, Eddy the Fusions found us!" Screamed Edd.

"Yeah, and more will find you if you keep yelling like that!" Said Eddy.

"Wait, did you just say that Fusions found you?" Said a mysterious voice.

"Yeah, what of it?" Said Eddy.

"That means that you dislike Fuse?

"Yes." Shriveled Edd.

"Could your names be Edd and Eddy?" Said the voice.

"Yes, but who are you?" Asked Eddy.

"I'll show you." The figure jumped out of the shadows and revealed to be a muscular man, with black hair with a sword, wearing a white robe.

"Edd, do you know who that is?" Asked a star struck Eddy.

"Yes Eddy, that's the famous Samurai Jack! He's been fighting Aku for years!" Said Edd, who was star struck in return.

Jack laughed. "Ah youth, they are full of dreams, and it's up to them to capture those dreams.

"Now, do you want to go to Mandark Industries for rest?" Asked Jack.

"You bet!" Said Eddy.

When they reached the ship, they saw that the area was torn up, and the ship was tilted, one engine was trashed.

"You two, Demongo appeared and showed Ed more soap. He ran off even deeper into the Darklands." Said Jack.

What! Said Edd.

"Don't worry, we put a tracking device on him, and he is in range of the ship." Said Jack.

All of a sudden Mandark appeared.

"Jack! Who are those people?"

"Mandark, don't you know? These are the people who survived the crash; they're waiting for Ed." Said Jack.

"Yes, Jack can you please bring our guests some Snacks?" Asked Mandark.

"Yes, (what am I, his slave?)." Said Jack.

As soon as Jack left Mandark backed away, and made a creepy smile towards Edd and Eddy.

"So, Mandark, what food is there?" Asked Eddy.

"Mandroids! Surround them!"

All of a sudden large robots surrounded Edd and Eddy, with red eyes and red spikes on their backs. Every Mandroid had large blasters, all aimed at Edd and Eddy. Then Mandark pressed a button, revealing large cannon, also aiming at the Remaining Ed's.

"Prepare to Die Eds!" Said Mandark.

"Watch the wrath of my Freeze ray!" Then all of Mandark's soldiers launched at once.

Then a plane caught the Eds, saving them at the last second.

"Thank you for saving us mysterious pilot!" Said Edd.

Mandroids make ice smell like pudding. Said the pilot.

"Wait, Edd that's Ed!" Said Eddy.

"Ed is that you?" Said Edd.

"Hi double Dee, do you have any gravy?" Said Ed.


	7. Chapter 7: The Eds, Reunited

Chapter 7:

The Eds, Reunited

"Ed, we're so happy to see you again!" Said Edd.

"Yeah, Lumpy! Look at King Nerdo all shocked down there!" Said Eddy.

It was true, Mandark's face made him look like he was having a seizure, but he was still typing commands within the control panel on the cannon. He remembered all the work he did, scaring Ed away from the Jungle Outpost with soap, then having him damage the ship's engine by putting a pebble in his shoe. He knew that unless he charged his ballistic accelerator and shot down the Ed's Dexter would still be at the top.

"Ed we need to stop the cannon from launching!" Said Edd.

"Don't worry this plane has a weapon system that'll will use any hand -held weapon." Said Ed.

Eddy remembered the stun cannon he took from the airship and gave it to Ed.

"Thanks Eddy! Now I'll place the weapon into the holder and…"

Ed, what's taking so long?" Asked Edd.

"Oh, it needs to load, it's currently at, 3%, now 5%, now 1%, now -45%." Said a confused Ed.

-45% percent! That'd impossible unless someone was draining the battery!" Said Edd.

"Yes! It was I, Mandark! The ballistic accelerator is fully charged! Fire!"

The cannon was as fast as ever. Pure energy was launched from the cannon surrounded by white fire. Ed took evasive action and tried to avoid the shots while Edd noticed that the ship was starting to lose its ability to fly.

"Guys!" Said Edd. "The cannon is feeding off of the ship's power instead of ours! Now we can use the stun cannon!"

Ed pressed the rapid fire button on the plane and the cannon started to stop working.

"Hey, you loser cannon! Why won't you vaporize that plane! Why are you all stunned! Gah! Cannon reboot system activate! I should be okay unless the Eds don't attack or if Jack returns."

Mandark's worries came true, Jack was distracted by the Mandroids so he wouldn't be able to find out that he was trying to destroy the Eds, but he must have charged through.

"Mandark, what is the meaning of this- OW!"

"Ed! You shot samurai Jack!" Said Edd.

"Sock head! He has to be against us! He was on Mandark's ship too!" Said Eddy.

"I guess you're right.

Gah. The Ed's are still there, I'll have to call Demongo." Said Mandark.


	8. Chapter 8: Eds vs Demongo

Chapter 8: Demongo and the Eds

"Ed, Sockhead, we have to grab Mandark and force answers out of him.

Eddy, you have a point. We better see where he ran off to before he can pull another sneaky trick!" Said Edd.

"Double Dee, does a giant shadowy figure that's carrying a mini black hole and a skull count as dangerous?

Lumpy is this some kind of jo- Help! I'm being pulled out of the plane!"

The Eds were holding on to the plane as it was also getting vacuumed into the black hole. Several Mandroids were being vacuumed in as well, screaming when the black hole envelopes them.

"Hello friends, do you remember me from our last fight on Monkey Mountain!"

The voice echoed from far away, which confused Edd until he saw what and who was causing this.

It was Demongo, with the same mustache; the only difference was that the mustache was ten times bigger.

"Friends, be careful! That is Demongo the soul collector! He tried to siphon my soul!" Said Ed.

"Your Soul! He was after our soul and got Jonny 2X4's soul!" Said Eddy.

Mandark flew right in front of the plane, protected by a ship that the black hole didn't affect.

"Hah! Do you like my BFF! He'll stop you from my evil plan!"

While Mandark was gloating Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs while trying not to be sucked in.

"Guys! We have to make Mandark spill his beans! Maybe he can tell us how to stop Demongo!

Eddy." Said Edd. "We need agree with you or else our epic search for Ed will be for nothing. Ed do you agree? No Gravy or bust Double Dee!" Said Ed.

"I'll go ahead, don't let go! Yo, Mandark!

Yes?" Said Mandark as he stopped gloating.

"Speaking how we're going to die, will you tell us your plan?" Said Eddy.

Sure! As you know I hate Dexter for who he is. So I learned about Ed, a man who can lift houses. I scared Ed over here with soap, and then I used more soap to scare Ed more and make him trash the ship! Then the shattered ship would ram Fuse and blow him up!

Cool." Said Eddy. "What about Demongo?

Demongo. I snuck a mind control mustache onto him so he would do anything I say. The problem was that it malfunctioned awhile, but I fixed it." Said Mandark, who ended the conversation with an evil laugh.

"Awesome! Now I must say good bye! Ed release the break!

Are you out of your mind?" Said Edd, stopping Ed.

No Edd! We need to fly into the mustache! That's what making Demongo Evil!" Said Eddy.

Okay. I trust you. Ed. Fly towards the mustache Ed." Said Edd.

"Ok." Ed released the break and they were being sent towards the black hole super fast. Ed was quickly turning the steering wheel and the plane crashed into the ironclad mustache. The Eds fell asleep. Knocked out by the crash.


	9. Chapter 9: Behind the Stache

Chapter 9:

Behind the Mustache

"Ouch, this hurt more than the time Rolf smashed my Better-Than-Jimmy's-Play-Safe-Suit."

Eddy mumbled this as he woke up from the crash he noticed Demongo's mustache was more of a robotic space station.

"Edd, Ed where the heck are you!"

Eddy, I think one of my arms is broken, and I saw Ed, he fell out of the plane during the crash, either the black hole got him, or the soul collector." Said Edd.

"Ed, after we saved him, we lost him. I promise that I will destroy Demongo." Said Eddy.

Eddy, I thought you never wanted to get old, but you –cough- sound like a mature adult. Good luck, maybe the hypnosis is powered by Mandarkness, a chemical –cough- that pollutes minds. Find and destroy it." Said Edd.

"Thanks Double Dee. I'll come and save you." Said Eddy.

Eddy wandered around the mechanisms of the mustache. After hopes seem lost, he then saw a big, evil, container of darkness.

"Bingo!" Said Eddy.

"Yes, the power is amazing, but it is all mine!"

Who's there?" Said Eddy.

"Is that bravado real? I'll have to find out."

What looked like a small dot turned into a giant creature with a muscle like body, armor, and wings that could be easily be confused with large cannons eight tentacles attached onto the floor and roared a mighty call, magnified by his inky, green liquid body. Eddy fell to his knees at his being there, the hideous, Lord Fuse.

"What is wrong foolish mortal? Where's your bravado now! IS a stun cannon too weak for you to stop me?" Said Fuse.

"Run Away!" That was all that could come from Eddy's lips, while he ran through the path Fuse laugh at his cowardly status.

When Eddy found Edd at the entrance he spoke with Edd.

"Why would Fuse want Mandarkness? He's evil enough, and Mandarkness can only be activated by Mandark." Said Edd.

"I don't care!" Said Eddy. "How do I kill Fuse?

Please Eddy, a stun cannon! Yet you said that he was standing on the same platform as you? We can use that.

How?" Said Eddy.

"The mustache is under the nose, a sneeze from Demongo could multiply the hold on gravity and cause Fuse to lose balance and fall into the mustache.

Cool Sockhead! How do we do that?" Said Eddy.

Edd took the arm that wasn't broken and aimed at the hole. He then took a scrap piece of metal and launched into the hole.

"Gah! Debris in my nose! Debris in my nose!" Screamed Demongo.

"I'm going to ah, ah, ah choooo!"

Demongo sneezed as hard as he could, and Eddy could just make out the words,

What the deuce? Fuse fell into the mustache, certified with a thud.

"Eddy, go and smash the mandarkness!" Said Edd.

Eddy did as he was told. He found the container and hit the self destruct button.

"I hate you mortal!" Said Fuse miles down, stuck between two gears.

"Help!" Said Demongo.

He noticed that the mustache walls was compressing, but then he saw that everything was shrinking. Then Eddy realized that Edd needed to escape.

Sadly He was too late, but they were compressed out of the hole. Edd stood up with his arm limp. Then they ran straight into the soul collector, but he said this:

"Please forgive me, I was possessed by Mandark and I was wondering If we could be friends.


	10. Chapter 10: Fuse's last stand

Chapter 10: Fuse's last stand

"Demongo," Said Edd.

We have no other option but to agree with you. May we please have Ed back?

Sure" Said Demongo

"Halt! I demand revenge for that little trick you pulled!"

Fuse appeared, metal jammed into his body.

"Taste my vaporize- destruct- pain-kill-hurt-a-ton! Yes I know it's a stupid name but Fusion Dexter can't make up his mind!"

Fuse pulled out the weapon with the extremely name and it started to disintegrate everything the power touched.

"Halt, I will never allow you to lay a finger on these children!" Said Demongo.

"Gah! Please Demongo, you were at the prime at your evil career, then Aku goes and punishes you, now you're a goody two shoes!" Said Fuse, who started to mock Demongo again.

Oh, I'm Demongo! I lost to a Samurai and now I'm a good for nothing! Gah, ha, ha!

Silence Fuse! Your sense of humor is insipid and un-just!" Said Edd.

"Silence Mortal!" Edd's counter insult received him a smash from Fuse's fist, probably smashing every bone he had left in his body.

"Fuse! I will destroy you!" Said Eddy.

Fuse laughed and Eddy got the chance to launch the stun cannon at Fuse's arm. He paused for a second and the weapon with the annoying name fell into Eddy's arm.

"Now Eddy, vaporize Fuse and stop this war for once!" Said Demongo.

The blast was fired, but a red light surrounded Fuse and the blast was repelled, vaporizing the weapon.

"Eddy, I have an idea!"

Demongo launched a skull at Fuse's legs and the skull turned out to be Capitan Melonhead.

"Plank Attack!" Said Jonny.

The attack cut his tentacles and he fell off the side of the ship.

"Guys! You did it!" Said Edd, who acted as though he never got hurt.

"Edd, Eddy. You saved me now I give you rewards." Said Demongo.

"Sweet!" Said Eddy.

"You already got one reward Jonny!

So Ed is the rest?" Asked Edd.

Demongo shot three skulls. He resurrected two, they came out as Ed and Dexter, who greeted them instantly, but the last one became a familiar being. His first response was: "What are you Dorks doing here!" Said Kevin.

"I have explaining to do, don't I?" Said Demongo.

Everyone but Kevin shook their heads in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11: Life or Death

Chapter 11: Life or Death

"My dear friends, this story started a long time ago. I was a mercenary for Aku, and I almost beat Samurai Jack. His quick thinking made me lose and I was horribly punished. I managed to escape and then I started to ponder my life. This led me to believe to be a hero instead of a villain." Said Demongo.

"One day Mandark came and he asked if I wanted to work for him, so he gave me a Metal certifying me as a hero. Then that medal turned out to be the evil Mind Control Mustache! First he wanted to test my ability, so He made me capture the soul of a random person. I captured Kevin.

Yeah, and now I pound you Dork-Mongo!" Said Kevin.

"Uncontrollable soul colleting is no excuse for cruelty." Said Edd.

"Anyway," Said Demongo.

"Mandark heard that you were coming to save Ed and then he commanded me to kill you. During the fight I got Jonny's soul, but you stunned the mustache's power. Then I sent you a message about me taking the soul.

Demongo, where do I fit in to this?" Said Dexter.

I was free for a while, so I saw the shattered remains of the ship. Then I saw you slowly perishing. Then I collected your soul to save you, and then the mustache restarted." Said Demongo.

"Ed, I got your soul while I was evil.

Well everybody, we need to go back home." Said Eddy.

"Whoa Dorky. I'm not going anywhere." Said Kevin.

"Kevin why!

Because I never liked your law Dorky! Either I get to rule or no dice!

Persistent fellow aren't you?" Said Edd.

That's it Double-Dweeb! You're toast!

Demon's Fire!" Said Demongo!

"Ow!" Said Kevin.

Unconscious, Ed carried Kevin away, until green light started surrounding the ship.

"What's happening?" Said Eddy.

Fools!" Said Mandark, appearing out of nowhere.

Fuse is launching an eruption attack, and evil liquid will burn us all!

It was too late and goo smothered the ship, the engines were jammed up and the ship fell down into an ocean of the same stuff.

"Mortals! Goodbye!" Said Fuse.

"I'll be going now!"

Giant mechanical birds started to pick up Fuse and he was sent off to his home.

Quickly! Everyone get on my escape ship! Also remember that I Mandark saved you all!

Every one go on the ship as fast as they could, but Dexter walked and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Curse you Mandark!"

The Eds and Demongo came on and then Kevin looked and saw that they were beckoning him. Then he saw the ocean of liquid.

Come on Kevin! Said Eddy.

Kevin then ran by the edge of the ship.

Kevin, what the heck are you doing! Said Edd.

No life is better than a life with Dorks!

Kevin jumped into the liquid and yelled at the top of his lungs, Dorks!

As the ship set off, they all shed a single tear.

.


	12. Chapter 12: The Eduardo bros finale!

The Eduardo bros. finale!

Several days later, the Eds were taken back to the cul-de-sac. They were welcomed as heroes and then things started to change. Samurai Jack and Dexter started to give the Eds much more respect. They even let Edd train an apprentice who helped stop an undercover candy plot Fuse set up, and eventually killed him. Edd still remembers the day the war ended...

"_Be careful! Fuse's lair is dangerous I think he set a trap and we should,_

"_You talk too much Double Dee." Said his apprentice. "I'll be right as rain! Now his throne is right there, I'll be seeing you soon Edd."_

Several hours passed, and there was no response until Edd's apprentice sent a message over all speakers.

"_Fuse is down, I repeat, Fuse is down!"_

We got him, we got him!" Said Dexter on a video chat.

"You did great Edd, training this hero. I am so proud of you, ever since you took down Mandark's sinister plan.

Several Days later, on the blog…

_The Professor: My apprentice said that he can be returning to work tommarow. _

_Dexlabs: I'm okay with that, he did good work for our world._

_The Claw: Double Dee, why did we change our passwords?_

_Loud Mouth: Because our old ones were stupid, and we're your friends so we'll help when there's a problem._

_The Professor: Eddy's right we want to help! And no matter how unpopular we are, we'll always be friends. Right Eddy?_

_Loud Mouth: True That!_

_The Claw: Oh! Thanks!_

_Mandy: Ok, I am overjoyed with excitement. Now go away._


End file.
